Pink Paradize
by yuna-shadows
Summary: Lily Evans veut continuer ses études pour pouvoir devenir chirurgien. Mais ses parents n'ont pas les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins. Elle se voit en obligation de chercher du travail là ou il y en a...Dans une boîte de strip-tease? UA
1. Chapter 1

**« Pink Paradize »**

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **James/Lily et surement par la suite un Sirius/Rems.

**Disclamer: **Rien n'est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi...

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

**Résumé: **Lily Evans, jeune fille de 17ans veut continuer ses études pour pouvoir devenir chirurgien. Mais ses parents n'ont pas les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins. Elle se voit en obligation de chercher du travail là ou il y en a...Dans une boîte de strip tease ?

**oOo…oOo**

**« Jeune fille recherche... »**

**-Mais maman...**

**-Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie mais c'est non. Nous ne pouvons pas. Nous n'avons pas les moyens.** Conclut le père de Lily sur un ton désolé mais n'admettant aucune réplique.

**-Ecoutes, tu peux aller dans tous les lycées publics que tu veux...**Poursuivi Clara, la mère de Lily.

**-Mais je veux aller à Welton(1).Je ne veux aller nulle part ailleurs. Il n'y a que ce lycée qui pourra me former à être chirurgien et vous savez à quel point je veux le devenir. **Les larmes coulées sur les joues de la rousse. Son rêve venait de s'effondrer. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas.

**-Tu veux,tu veux...Il n'y a pas que ce que TU veux dans la vie. Penses un peu aux autres. Tu n'est pas seule au monde. Papa et maman t'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, comprends les au lieu de te lamenter sur ton sort. Il y a plus malheureux que toi dans le monde. **Cracha hargneusement Pétunia.

Elles étaient soeurs mais se haïssaient profondément depuis leur jeunesse. Pétunia avait toujours était jalouse de Lily, lui enviant ses jouets, ses notes excellentes à l'école, sa sociabilité, ses amies, ses petits amis,...tout, absolument tout. La rousse n'avait rien demandé. Elle aimait beaucoup sa soeur avant. Elle croyait que c'était de sa faute alors elle lui donnait toujours tout ce qu'elle possédait, elle en venait même à cacher ses notes...Elle vivait dans l'ombre de sa sœur. Pétunia s'arrangeait toujours pour faire passer Lily pour la méchante, la petite fille gâtée...Alors que c'était tout le contraire. Et ses parents avaient toujours préférés Pétunia à Lily. Ils ne s'en cachaient pas d'ailleurs.

**-Pétunia à raison Lily.** Approuva son père.

**-Mais pourtant à elle vous lui payez son école d'art, qui coûte très cher. C'est une école privé aussi. Alors pourquoi moi je n'y aurais pas droit?**

**-Par ce que Pétunia veut devenir une grande actrice et elle fera la fierté de notre famille. Elle est très douée. **Dit sa mère en couvant Pétunia d'un regard plein d'amour et de fierté.

**-Mais moi je veux devenir chirurgien pour sauver des vies,c'est bien plus important qu'être acteur.**

**-Ca suffit Lily. Ne rabaisse pas ta soeur. **L'engueula sa mère.

**-Et puis de toute façon tu n'y arriveras pas. Nous n'allons pas user de l'argent inutilement. Tu ira dans un lycée public,un point c'est tout. Il te reste deux mois pour t'en trouver un. **Décréta le père de Lily.

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire changer ses parents d'avis, Lily courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous le sourire narquois et vainqueur de sa soeur.  
>Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura pendant de longues minutes. Elle voulait plus que tout aller à Welton, une école très renommée qui formait les chirurgiens, les sportifs de haut niveau,les avocats,les banquiers... Elle avait envoyée sa demande d'inscription trois mois auparavant et venait tout juste de recevoir la lettre qui l'acceptait dans cette université prestigieuse. Lily avait 18ans et avait passé son bac cette année. Elle l'avait obtenue avec mention très bien et les félicitations. Quand ses parents avaient vus ses résultats, ils avaient haussés les épaules comme si ce n'était pas si important et si extraordinaire que cela. Sa soeur avait été tellement jalouse, qu'elle était rentrée dans sa chambre en douce et lui avait arraché tout ses posters et saccagée presque toutes ses affaires. Ses parents avaient fait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.<br>On était au 2 Juillet, Lily était en vacances depuis quatre jours et elle se languissait déjà de reprendre les cours. Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en mains. Elle se leva, s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main et sortit de sa chambre avec une idée bien précise en tête. Trouver un emploi et un appartement. Elle prit le journal et s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour le feuilleter. Il y avait plusieurs petites annonces. Elle avait le choix entre caissière dans une superette, travailler dans une bibliothèque, secrétaire dans une entreprise de travaux publics, vendeuse dans une boutique de lingerie et servir dans un fastfood.

**-Je sors.** Cria t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Elle se rendit à pied, à la bibliothèque. Une vieille femme aigris l'accueilli.

**-Que voulez-vous ? **Demanda méchamment la bibliothécaire.

Elle avait l'air de ne pas beaucoup apprécier les jeunes.

**-Euh...J'ai vu l'annonce dans le journal et...**

**-Quel âge avez-vous ?**

**-J'ai 18ans.**

**-Vous êtes bien jeune. Avez-vous de l'expérience dans ce métier?**

**-Euh...non. A vrai dire c'est la première fois que je travail. C'est pour payer mes études et euh...**

**-Je m'en contre fiche jeune fille. Moi ce que je recherche, c'est une personne compétente et qualifiée.**

**-J'ai des très bon résultats scolaire. J'ai eu mon bac avec mention très bien et je suis acceptée à Welton...**

**-Vous êtes bien orgueilleuse pour m'exposer votre soi-disant «talent».**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que...**

**-Ce sera non. Vous pouvez disposer mademoiselle.**

Lily baissa les yeux, refoulant ses larmes.

**-Très bien. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Au revoir.**

Elle partit avec un sentiment de défaite. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Ce n'était que le premier refus après tout. Elle avait encore pleins d'autres gens à voir. Rassurée, elle continua sa quête. Elle prit le métro pour se rendre au magasin de lingerie qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le métro toute seule. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Les hommes posaient des regards pervers sur ses épaules et ses jambes nues. Elle portait un débardeur de couleur vert d'eau et une jupe mi-longue assortie. Dés que les portes s'ouvrir elle sortit en vitesse. Sur la pancarte de la boutique était écrit « Les dessous d'Heather(2) ».C'était le nom du magasin. Elle entra et demanda à s'entretenir avec la patronne.

**-Venez avec moi dans l'arrière boutique.**

Lily suivit la jeune patronne.

**-Quel âge avez-vous ?**

**-J'ai 18ans**, répondit la jeune fille.

**-Je dois vous avouer que vous n'avez pas le style de l'emploi...**

**-Oh...**

**-Nous recherchons des jeunes filles assez sexy et un peu plus...comment dire...? Provocantes.**

**-Mais je peux l'être.**

**-Je ne crois pas non. Vous ressemblez à une première de la classe, trop sage et trop réservé. Je suis désolé mais ce sera non.**

La patronne raccompagna Lily jusqu'à la sortie. Il était se rendit au prochain emploi, dans la superette. Le chef de service était un petit homme brun très speed.

**-Je vous prends à l'essaie pour cette journée. Il me faut quelqu'un de très dynamique et je n'admettrais aucune erreur.**

**-Très bien monsieur. Je ferais de mon mieux. Merci beaucoup.**

**-Ne me remerciais pas encore...rien n'est gagné.**

Il l'emmena à une caisse, lui expliqua vite fait comment il fallait posséder et la laissa se débrouiller toute seule. Lily était perdue dans son apprentissage des touches de la caisse quand une femme d'une cinquantaines d'années commença à vider son cadi sur le tapi. Lily essaya de calmer le tremblement de ses mains et sourit à la dame.

**-Bonjour.**

La femme ne releva même pas les yeux vers elle et ne répondit pas. La rousse se raidit et entama de faire passer les produits. Elle allait lentement, c'était tout nouveau pour elle et elle ne savait pas très bien comment faire. La femme s'impatientait et soufflait. Lily, prise de stresse, se trompa...

**-Que vous êtes empotée. C'est bien les jeunes de nos jours. Ils ne savent rien faire. **

Elle paya et s'en alla, laissant une Lily confuse et dépitée.

**-Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle. **Dit la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière. **Ne faites pas attention à ces gens irrespectueux... **La femme lui adressa un grand sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de Lily.

La fin de la journée arriva très lentement aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle s'était trompée à plusieurs reprises au cours de la journée et redoutait de se confronter à son chef de service. Il arriva vers 18h, compta la caisse et la regarda d'un mauvais oeil.

**-Je ne peux pas engager quelqu'un comme vous. Vous ne feriez faire faillite. Je regrette de vous avoir pris à l'essaie. Déguerpissez.**

Lily était complètement anéantit par cette journée. Personne n'avait voulut d'elle. Elle rentra donc chez elle vers 19h.

**-Ou étais-tu donc ? Tu ne nous préviens même pas...Tu crois pouvoir faire comme tu le sens...**La réprimanda sa mère.

Lily n'écouta même pas et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta encore une fois sur son lit et déversa un torrent de larmes. Sa mère l'appela pour le dîner.

**-Je n'ai pas faim. **Cria Lily.

Elle alluma son ordinateur et se connecta sur msn. Son meilleur ami vint immédiatement prendre des nouvelles.

_**Antony dit:**_

_Coucou ma pitchoune ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_**Lily-Flower-Je n'ai plus d'espoir...dit:**_

_Kikou mon pitchou ! Moi ça va bof...J'ai pas trop le moral aujourd'hui._

_**Antony dit:**_

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma puce ? Raconte-moi tout..._

_**Lily-Flower-Je n'ai plus d'espoir...dit:**_

_Mes parents ne me payent pas l'école de Welton._

_**Antony dit:**_

_Oh! Mais ce n'est pas juste. Il le font bien pour ta peste de soeur...Alors pourquoi pas pour toi ?_

_**Lily-Flower-Je n'ai plus d'espoir...dit:**_

_C'est ce que je leur ai dit. Mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. J'ai donc cherché du travail. Mais ça n'a strictement rien donné. Il me reste encore quelques petites annonces à faire mais..._

_**Antony dit:**_

_Mais quoi...?_

_**Lily-Flower-Je n'ai plus d'espoir...dit:**_

_Je crois que j'ai perdu tout espoir. Je n'ai plus le courage._

_**Antony dit:**_

_Dit pas ça Lily. Tu es une battante. Tu ne baisse jamais les bras et ce n'est pas pour quelques refus que tu vas t'arrêter ! _

_**Lily-Flower-Je n'ai plus d'espoir...dit:**_

_..._

_Je ne crois pas que je sois comme tu me décris. Je suis nulle. Je n'arriverais à rien. Ca ne sert à rien de continuer._

_**Antony dit:**_

_LILY EVANS JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE DES CHOSES DE CE GENRE SUR TOI !_

_Tu es une fille belle, intelligente, rigolote, gentille...Et tu es forte. Alors tu ne vas pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'est bien compris? Sinon je viens chez toi et je te botte les fesses !_

_**Lily-Flower-Je n'ai plus d'espoir...dit:**_

_Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. C'est d'accord je ne baisserais pas les bras. Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que je trouve et j'irais à Welton par n'importe quel moyen !_

_**Antony dit:**_

_Voilà, là je reconnais bien ma Lily!_

Ils parlèrent un moment sur msn et Lily décida d'aller se coucher car demain serait une longue journée.  
>Elle se réveilla à prit sa douche et descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde dormait. Elle ne fit aucun bruit de peur de se faire encore passer un savon et laissa un petit mot sur le frigo:<p>

_**Je suis sorti, je rentrerais vers 12h.**_

_**Bisous, Lils.**_

Elle arriva devant chez McDonnald. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Qui se confirma par la suite. Le patron ne voulut même pas la recevoir. Lily ressortie, verte de rage. Elle se calma en se rendant à l'entreprise de travaux publics. Elle s'était habillée classe. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon gris, avec une veste cintrée de la même couleur. En arrivant devant le bâtiment elle se sentie traquée par tous ces hommes. Elle marcha la tête haute en ne les regardant pas et en ne répondant pas à leurs vulgarités.  
>Elle toqua à la porte du bureau.<p>

**-Entrez. **Grogna une voix d'homme.

Ce qu'elle fit. Il releva la tête et un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

**-Asseyez-vous,je vous en pris.**

C'était un homme de grande taille, châtain à qui il manquait quelques cheveux sur le haut du crâne. Il avait un air malsain et terrorisait un peu Lily.

**-Bonjour.C'est pour l'emplois de secrétaire que je suis là.**

**-Très bien, je vous engage.**

**-Vraiment?** Lily n'en revenait pas. **Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. C'est fabuleux.**

L'homme se leva et vint s'assoir sur le bureau,en face de la rousse.

**-Je pourrais trouver un bon moyen...**

Lily déglutit. Elle sentait la peur monter en elle à une vitesse folle.

**-Je...vous pourriez me montrer mon bureau, que je commence mon travail.**

**-Bien entendu.**  
>Il laissa la jeune fille passer devant et lui reluqua les fesses.<p>

**-Voilà.Vous travaillerez ici. Vous ferez les comptes, taperez mes courriers, ferez les fiches de salaires de mes employés...Vous travaillerez de 8h à 12h et de 14h à 18h, le lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi. Vous aurez votre mercredi et votre samedi de libres.**

Il lui apporta tout un stock de papiers et elle attaqua son travail.

Vers 11h du matin, un ouvrier entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers elle.

**-Salut toi. T'es bien mignonne tu sais.**

Il la matait et Lily sentait son regard sur elle. Elle se sentait très mal.

**-Merci beaucoup, monsieur.**

**-Tu peux m'appeler Robert, ma ptite. **Dit-il en reniflant fortement et en se grattant les parties intimes.

**-Non ça ira. Merci.** Refusa poliment la jolie rousse.

**-Ca te dirait une ptite sortie avec moi, ma belle...**

**-Désolé mais non, je ne peux pas. Je suis déjà prise.** Mentit Lily.

**-Dis que j'te repousse aussi...**S'énerva Robert.

**-Ce n'est pas ça, mais...**

**-Les femmes...toutes des salopes ! **Il tapa le poing sur le bureau et balança la pile de papiers qu'elle venait de terminer, sur le sol, puis partit.

Lily papillonna des yeux et entreprit de ramasser les feuille pêle-mêle par terre. Midi sonna quand elle eut à peine fini de ranger. Elle rentra chez elle, épuisée.

**-D'où viens tu ? **Demanda brutalement son père. Sa mère ne rentrant pas pour le déjeuner.

Lily ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire qu'elle travaillait tant qu'elle n'avait pas un appartement bien à elle. Il lui ferait quitter son emplois sinon.

**-J'étais à la bibliothèque.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Pétunia. Ne nous mens pas Lily!**

**-Et qu'est ce que Pétunia vous a dit ?**

Lily savait que Pétunia ne se doutait pas qu'elle travaillait, donc elle redoutait le pire.

**-Ta soeur nous a dit que tu étais avec une bande de délinquants qui fument et qui boivent.**

**-Mais papa...! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais eut d'amis de ce genre!**

**-Je l'espère.**

Lily ne mangea pas ce midi non plus. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre. Son ordinateur lui annonça qu'elle avait reçut un message.

_**Coucou ma Lily-Flower,**_

_**Alors? Tu as trouvé du travail? Je l'espère pour toi...**_

_**Je voulais t'annoncer que mon père m'engage dans l'un de ses garages **_

_**automobiles. Je peux avoir les horaires que je veux...C'est un travail d'enfer. Tu connais mon père,il est plein d'argent et je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire pour mon avenir...Je te dis ça par ce je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider à payer tes études. Je sais que tu va refuser, mais s'il te plaît, réfléchis bien à mon offre avant de me dire non !**_

_**Je t'embrasse fort ma pitchoune.**_

Un sourire se peignit sur le visage de Lily. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Antony avait toujours voulu aider Lily. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu, elle préférait se débrouiller seule et n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Elle lui répondit donc qu'elle refusait mais qu'elle le remercier quand même, et elle lui raconta sa matinée. A 13h45 elle partie de chez elle pour se rendre à son boulot. Elle n'eut aucun problème car Pétunia était allé rejoindre ses amis et son père était partit au travail. Pendant une semaine elle se fit insulter à son travail car Robert avait raconté aux autres qu'elle s'était amusée à l'allumer puis à le repousser. Elle était qualifiée d'allumeuse, de salope et autres noms d'oiseaux. Juste avant l'heure de partir, le patron l'appela dans son bureau. Elle toqua puis entra.

**-J'ai eu vent de votre attitude envers l'un de mes ouvriers.**

**-Mais c'est totalement faux, monsieur. Je vous jure...**

**-Tss tss tss. Je n'ai aucune confiance en les femmes. Vous êtes des menteuses,des manipulatrices...et j'en passe. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous punir...**

**-Me...me punir?**

Il se leva, posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil ou était assise Lily et se pencha vers elle. Lily détourna la tête quand il allait l'embrasser. Il la souleva et lui attrapa le visage.

**-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi...**

**-Vous me faites mal. Lâchez-moi! Je vous en supplie.**

Il plaqua violemment sa bouche contre celle de la rousse, puis repoussa la barrière de ses lèvres pour enfuir sa langue au fond de sa gorge. Lily se débattait, en vain. Elle n'était pas assez forte. Il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Lily et commença à lui caresser les seins sous l'étoffe de son soutien-gorge. Elle frémit de dégout et eu un haut le coeur. Il l'allongea sur le bureau, lui caressa les cuisses et se plaça entre ses jambes.

Juste à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et quelqu'un attrapa l'homme par derrière. Lily se rendit compte que c'était Antony, son meilleur ami. Il envoya un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire du type qui tomba à la renverse. Puis il le prit par le col de sa chemise et lui ordonna de payer Lily pour le travail qu'elle avait accomplit pendant la semaine. La jeune fille prit les 150euros qu'il lui tendait et se dirigea vers la porte.

**-Vous pouvez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre! Plus jamais je ne remettrais les pieds ici.**

Antony le frappa encore une fois et suivit Lily hors de cette entreprise. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'entrée, il ne se l'aurait jamais pardonné si sa meilleure amie s'était fait violer.

Quand à elle, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta jusque dans sa voiture, une mini Cooper rouge avec le drapeau Anglais sur le toit. Il l'installa sur le siège passager et décida de l'emmener chez lui.

Il s'arrêta devant une grande maison, genre manoir et la porta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une dame d'un certain âge vint ouvrir la porte. C'était la femme de ménage de la maison. Elle vivait ici avec son mari qui s'occupait du jardin. Quand elle vu la jeune fille dans cet état elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

**-Oh mon Dieu! La pauvre petite. Vite Antony, rentre et allonge-la dans la chambre d'ami,je vais chercher une serviette avec de l'eau.**

Elle poussa Antony à se dépêcher et partit chercher des soins pour Lily,en parlant tout haut:

**-Ma pauvre petite. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas une vie facile,il faut que le malheur s'abatte sur elle. Olala...pauvre enfant...**

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bassine d'eau fraîche et une serviette éponge. Elle tamponna le visage de Lily. La mère de son meilleur ami entra dans la chambre avec un verre de lait et des biscuits.

**-J'ai appelé tes parents et je leurs ai dit que tu passerais la nuit ici. Bois ça ma jolie, et repose toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu es ici comme chez toi.**

**-Merci Madame Miles.**

**- Appelle-moi Cloé. **Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front et la laissa se reposer tranquillement.

Antony resta avec elle pendant tout le temps qu'elle dormit. Elle se réveilla vers 22h et ils descendirent prendre un petit encas car Antony avait appris que Lils ne mangeait plus depuis quelques jours.

Il la fit asseoir et lui prépara un bon gros repas. Une part de tarte au fromage, trois oeufs avec deux grosses tranches de bacon, un verre de jus d'orange et elle dut tout avaler sous l'oeil acéré de son meilleur ami. Il lui donna un énorme cookie au chocolat en dessert et allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. Là, ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les premiers rayons de soleil les réveillèrent doucement, au petit matin. Le père d'Antony décida que son fils n'irait pas travailler tant que Lily serait là et qu'il devait bien veiller sur cette jeune fille.

Au dîner les parents d'Antony dirent à Lily qu'elle pouvait rester ici tant qu'elle le souhaitait, et insistèrent pour qu'elle passe toutes les vacances avec eux. Elle accepta avec joie et passa chez elle le dire à ses parents et prendre ses affaires. Sa sœur semblait ravis et ses parents restèrent indifférents à l'absence d'une de leurs filles.

**(1)Welton:****Vu que je ne trouvais pas de nom pour cette école j'ai emprunté le nom du pensionnat de Welton du film Le Cercle Des Poètes Disparus, qui est un très beau film d'ailleurs...**

**(2)Les Dessous D'Heather:**** Tout ceux qui connaissent Les Sauvages …C'est le nom d'une boutique de lingerie et j'ai voulu faire une petite dédicace à cette série que j'adore.**

**oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**« Pink Paradize »**

**Rating: **M, pour ne pas changer^^

**Pairing: **James/Lily et il y aura surement un Sirius/Rems

**Disclamer: **Rien est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi...

**NoteDeL'Auteuse: **Plusieurs m'ont fait la remarque et je souhaite mettre les choses au clair. Cette fic est à moi, je la publiais sur mon ancien compte. Je l'ai reprise, un peu arrangé et je la publie ici donc ne vous en faites pas, je ne fais pas de plagiat ;)

**Remerciements:** Merci à tous mes reviewers ;)

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

**Résumé: **Lily Evans,jeune fille de 17ans veut continuer ses études pour pouvoir devenir ses parents n'ont pas les moyens de subvenir à ses se voit en obligation de chercher du travail là ou il y en a...Dans une boîte de strip tease ?

**oOo **

**« Etincelle et désespoir »**

Après avoir récupéré toutes ses affaires, Lily et Antony décidèrent d'aller à la piscine pour se rafraîchir un peu. La chaleur était étouffante dans une grande ville comme Londres. Lily prit son grand sac à fleur avec paréo, crème solaire, serviette de bain...Elle était sûre de manquer de rien. Ils choisirent une place, installèrent leurs rabanes et se dévêtirent. Les filles regardaient Antony avec envie et jetaient des regards haineux envers Lils. Ce qui la faisait beaucoup rire.

Faut dire...Antony était un très beau garçon. Grand, musclé, brun aux yeux bleu, la peau halée...et intelligent. Il avait toutes les qualités, en plus d'être gentil, drôle, attentioné...Mais Lily n'avait jamais éprouvé que de l'amitié pour lui. Elle le considérait comme son grand frère, un protecteur et un confident en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Mais rien de plus. Et pour Antony c'était pareil.

Lily s'étendit sur la serviette, et se prélassa au soleil pendant que son meilleur ami allait faire quelques longueurs. Elle entama un livre, «Les Liaisons Dangereuses»mais laissa vite tombé et ferma les yeux sous ses lunettes de soleil. Elle plongea dans une semi-conscience, rêvassant...Qu'elle trouverait un emploi assez rentable. D'un jolie appartement. D'entrer à Welton. De réussir tout simplement. Elle sursauta quand elle se reçut une grosse éclaboussure.

**-Vous pourriez faire attention...**S'énerva t-elle en essuyant son livre et ses lunettes.

Elle releva la tête et croisa deux yeux noisette. Elle se détacha du regard pour s'attarder sur le visage du jeune homme, ses cheveux brun mouillés se collaient sur son visage, il souriait. Un sourire qui fit fondre la rousse.

**-Désolé. **S'excusa t-il en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

**-Ce n'est pas grave.** Lily avait mit du temps à répondre tellement elle était resté abasourdie.

**-Je m'appelle James!** Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle la serra mais ne dit pas son nom à elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à articuler un mot. Juste au moment ou elle tenter de lui répondre, un garçon aux cheveux ébène sauta sur le dos de James et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. James lâcha sa prise sur la main à Lily.

« **Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se ramène lui...?** » Pensa t-elle. « **Il avait tout gâché** ».

**-Huum Jamsy...C'est qui cette belle rousse ? **Ledit garçon reluqua Lily sans vergogne et sans gêne avec un regard appréciateur. Elle n'en revenait pas. Mais pour qui de prenait-il ?

**- Je supporte pas qu'on me regarde comme ça! Alors arrête. Et je t'interdis de parler de moi de cette façon. **

**-Ouuuh j'ai peur...**Répondit-il en mimant un tremblement.

Lily croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. James décida enfin d'intervenir et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de ce qui semblait être son ami et demanda à Lily:

**-Et toi? Comment tu t'appelles ? **Il avait une voix grave et sensuelle. Elle fondit une nouvelle fois.

Elle n'eut encore pas le temps de répondre, son meilleur ami fit son apparition. Il prit Lily dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

**-Tu viens te baigner ma Pitchoune ?** Il n'avait pas vu les deux autres garçons. Il tourna les yeux vers eux et fronça les sourcils. **Vous êtes...?**

**-Moi c'est James et lui c'est Sirius, mon meilleur ami. **Répondit James d'une voix amicale. Antony répondit à leurs sourires et les invita à passer l'après-midi avec eux.

James avait l'air ravit mais Sirius hésitait.

**-Euh...c'est que...on n'est pas tout seul. Il y a nos amis là bas et...**

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'avez cas leur dire de venir. **Insista Antony.

**-Ouais allez...Viens on va leur dire !** Renchérit James.

**-T'as qu'à resté toi, moi je vais retrouver Rems... **Et Sirius partit en leur lançant un regard désolé.

**-Bon beh tant pis...On se vera une autre fois j'espère.** James regardait intensément Lily quand il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Elle en resta toute troublée.

**-Hey Lils ! Ne le regarde pas comme ça... **Rigola Antony en ce moquant du regard énamouré que lançait Lily vers James.

**-Mais non...Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...** Se vexa Lily. Elle se rassit sur sa serviette et plongea la tête dans son bouquin.

**-Boude pas ma Lily-Flower...je ne voulais pas te vexer.**

**-Mais je ne boude pas !**

**-Mouais...Mais avoue...**

**-Que j'avoue quoi ? **Fit-elle semblant de ne pas comprendre.

**-Que tu le mangeais des yeux ! **Antony commença à chatouiller Lily.

**-Non...arrête ! S'il te plais...pas...pas les chatouille... **Essaya t-elle d'articuler entre deux fous rires. Elle se débattait comme une folle mais rien à faire, il était beaucoup plus fort. Elle abdiqua au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables.

**-D'accord c'est bon...J'avoue !**

**-T'avoues quoi? Hein ? Dis...Dis t'avoues quoi ?**

**-J'avoue que...**Elle reprenait son souffle en même temps qu'elle parlait. **Peut- être je le regardais...mais juste un peu!**

**-Mauvaise réponse.** Il recommença à la chatouiller. Les gens qui passaient les regardaient avec un regard tendre et un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

**-Ok.J'en peux plus. C'est vrai qu'il était très mignon et que je ne m'en suis pas privé...**

**-Eh beh tu vois. Ce n'était pas si difficile ! Va le voir!**

**-Pardon? Il en est hors de question. On est venu pour passer une journée tout les deux, tranquille...**

**-Cherches pas des excuses...On à encore deux mois à passer ensembles!**

**-J'ai dis non! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.**

**-Je suis sûr que tu passes à côté de quelque chose...**

**-Et moi je suis sûre que non. C'est un garçon comme les autres. Il aura quitté mes pensées dés que nous serons rentrés. Tu verras...**

Mais elle s'était totalement trompée. Elle pensait à James toute la journée. Elle rêvait de lui...Il ne la quittait plus ! Elle aurait beaucoup aimé le revoir. C'est pour cela que pendant ces deux semaines elle s'était souvent rendue à la piscine. Mais il n'était pas revenu. Ni son imbécile de meilleur ami. Finalement elle regrettait de ne pas être allez vers lui. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Une fille comme elle...avec un garçon comme lui...

Elle avait finalement décidé de stopper ses recherches. Ca ne servait plus à rien, elle ne le reverrait plus. A quoi bon continuer? Elle devait penser à des choses plus sérieuses. Se trouver un emploi convenable par exemple. Et un appartement décent.

oOo...oOo

Lily préparait le déjeuner avec son ipod sur les oreilles. Elle chantonnait, dansait, virevoltait un peu partout dans la cuisine. Antony la regardait faire en souriant et chercher s'il il y avait quelque chose de bien dans les petites annonces. Rien de bien intéressant. Comme d'habitude. Il désespérait pour sa meilleure amie.

**-Alors ? **Demanda t-elle tout sourire.

**-Toujours rien. **Répondit-il d'un ton morne.

**-Oh ! Ca ne fait rien. Je trouverais bien un jour... **En disant cela elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Elle aussi désespérait. Elle avait épluché toutes les annonces, téléphoné à plusieurs endroits, envoyé des lettres...Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il lui restait maintenant un mois pour se trouver un job. Elle se voûta, en signe d'abattement et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

**-Allons, ma pitchoune. Ne te mets pas dans cet état. On va trouver, je te le promets! **La réconforta Antony en lui caressant le dos.

Ils mangèrent sans trop d'appétit et Lily décida d'aller faire un tour en ville, seule.

Elle enfila un jogging et partie faire un footing pour se défouler. Elle courut pendant une bonne heure sans s'arrêter et ralentit le pas devant les docks. Elle adorait cet endroit. Il n'y avait jamais grand monde et elle s'y sentait bien. Elle en fit le tour et son attention fut attirée par un appartement avec tous les volets fermés. Il y avait une pancarte avec écrit: A LOUER. Et un numéro de téléphone. Elle le retint dans sa tête et repartit vite retrouver son meilleur ami.

En arrivant elle lui fit part de sa découverte et composa le fameux numéro.

**-Allo...** Répondit une voix féminine.

**-Oui bonjour, je vous téléphone pour l'appartement à louer, qui se trouve en face des docks. Est-il toujours disponible ?**

**-Oui bien sûr qu'il l'est. Vous êtes une des rares personnes à me téléphoner pour l'avoir. Il vous intéresse ? **La femme avait l'air ravit. Et l'espoir de Lily se rallumer doucement.

Elle se renseigna sur le loyer, le chèque de caution...Le prix était très bas, se qui étonna la rousse.

**-Peu de monde aime se quartier, c'est pour cela que le loyer est assez bas. **L'informa la femme.

Lily la remercia et raccrocha. Elle avait peut être trouvé un endroit où vivre. Mais sans argent...

Ses recherches avaient toutes étés infructueuses. Même les parents de son meilleur ami n'avait rien su lui trouver. Elle était dans une impasse. Elle ne pouvait pas téléphoner à ses parents pour leur demander de l'argent. Pas après avoir déserté la maison. Et puis...elle voulait se débrouiller seule, par n'importe quel moyen. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite feuille de papier.

Le «Pink Paradize» recherche de jeunes danseuses,

Mesurant entre 1m70 et 1m80

et sachant se produire sur scène.

Lily resta un moment hébété puis se ressaisit rapidement. Elle se leva et partit en direction du club. C'était un immense cabaret dans les tons rouges et noirs. Les tables et les fauteuils étaient tous de bois foncé, faces à une scène gigantesque. Lily resta en admiration devant cette salle magnifique.

**-Excusez moi mademoiselle, vous cherchez quelqu'un ? **Demanda un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans.

**-Euh...oui. Je cherche le patron.**

**-Suivez moi, je vous y conduis.**

L'homme la conduit au fond de la salle, prit un couloir à gauche et toqua à une grande porte.

**-Entré.**

L'homme ouvrit la porte et laissa Lily dans le bureau. Elle se tortillait les mains et avait les yeux posaient sur le sol.

**-Je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez. Je ne suis pas comme ça. **Plaisanta t-il.

Il avait un sourire chaleureux, des yeux marron pétillants et des cheveux bruns légèrement grisonnants.

Lily émit un rire crispé mais sincère et s'assit à la place que lui indiquait l'homme.

**-J'ai vu l'affiche et j'ai voulu me présenter.**

**-Et vous avez déjà fait de la danse auparavant? **

**-Oui quand j'étais jeune j'ai pratiqué de la danse classique et du modern jazz. J'ai arrêté il y a deux ans.**

**-Très bien, très bien. Mais vous m'avais l'air bien sage pour faire se métier là.**

**-Pourquoi ? Il suffit juste de danser sur scène.**

**-Danser sur scène oui, mais vous oubliez quelque chose jeune fille...**

**-...?**

**-Ici on danse nue. Ou presque. Mes danseuses ne portent que quelques bouts de tissus sur le corps. C'est un cabaret pas une école de danse.**

**-Oh...**

**-Mais vous pourriez parfaitement...**

**-Non, je...**

**-Ecoutez moi. Vous avez l'air d'avoir un très jolie physique et votre couleur de cheveux est peu commune dans mon club. Vous seriez la seule rousse. Vous avez un visage sage et doux ce qui donnerait un très beau contraste avec ce que vous feriez sur scène...**

**-Non je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas un métier pour moi.**

**-Vous êtes ici par ce que vous avez besoin d'argent pour vos études n'est ce pas ?**

**-Oui...**Admit Lily.

**-Et bien sachez qu'ici vous serez bien payé. C'est 250euros par soir. Et vous ne travaillerez que 3soirs par semaine. Je vous laisse le choix qui vous conviens...Alors ?**

Lily était drôlement tenté par cette proposition mais elle se sentait incapable de se montrer aussi peu vêtu sur une scène avec autant de spectateurs.

Elle s'excusa et rentra chez elle.

Quand elle raconta son entrevue à son meilleur ami il l'engueula et ne comprit pas son refus...Elle était grande, savait danser, et puis c'était très bien payé.

**-Tu es vraiment bête, pour ne pas dire conne, d'avoir refusé un tel emploi ! Ca te fais quoi de te montrer presque nue sur scène? Les gens tu les connais même pas...Ils ne vont pas regarder ta tête !**

**-Oui je le sais ça merci! Mais justement...Je ne peux pas! Un point c'est tout! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis...**

Le soir elle ne mangea qu'un peu de salade et alla se promener dans le parc prés de chez son meilleur ami. Elle s'assit sur une balançoire et commença à se balancer légèrement. Elle réfléchissait à la proposition du patron du ''Pink Paradize''. Elle repensait à James aussi...Il hantait ses pensées. Elle voulait plus que tout le revoir. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Des choses beaucoup plus importantes la travaillaient. Pourtant elle avait trouvé un endroit ou loger et même pas d'emploi pour payer. Elle était à bout de force. Une larme coula sur sa joue...Elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas réussir, peur de ne pas entrer dans cette école, peur de devoir retourner chez elle...Les jours se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite de la rentrée...et son espoir diminuait d'heures en heures. Elle respira une longue bouffée d'air et reprit enfin ses esprits. Elle rentra chez son meilleur ami vers 22h et entreprit de faire des recherches sur le Cabaret. Elle n'était sûre de rien mais voulait quand même se renseigner sur cet endroit. Elle alluma l'ordinateur portable que lui avait installé Antony dans sa chambre et se connecta à internet. Après de longues minutes elle tomba sur le site officiel du ''Pink Paradize''. Elle surfa un peu, puis cliqua sur le lien _Sur Scène._ Cela la mena sur un page qui lui expliquait comment ce passait les spectacles et les danses.

_Tout d'abord les thèmes des spectacles seront minutieusement choisis et toutes propositions sera étudiées. Le chorégraphe et les danseurs composeront le spectacle et les costumes seront ensuite fabriqués par la styliste du Cabaret._

Elle lut d'autres explications et se sentit un petit peu excitée. Une idée germait dans son esprit: '' Et si jamais elle osait? ''

Elle se plaça devant son grand miroir et commença par enlevé son débardeur noir. Puis déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser sur ses fines jambes. Elle mit des chaussures ouvertes, à talons hauts, de couleur noires. Lily portait des sous-vêtements bleus pâles qui faisait ressortir son côté femme-enfant. Elle lâcha ses cheveux qui dégringolèrent en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules, mit une touche de blush sur ses joues pour les rosir, appliqua du rouge à lèvre rouge sur ses lèvres pleines et allongea ses cils avec du mascara. Le patron du cabaret avait raison. Le contraste était tout simplement renversant. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Bien qu'elle n'est mit qu'un peu de maquillage elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle. Elle s'examina dans la glace. Ses seins étaient ronds et fermes, son ventre était plat,sa peau laiteuse. De longues jambes lui faisaient une silhouette élancée. Des doigts fins avec des ongles longs...Elle n'était pas si mal que ça après tout. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle alla allumer le lecteur cd et mit ''Addicted '' de Kelly Clarkson. Une chanson qu'elle adorait. Elle aimait tout particulièrement les paroles. A chaque fois qu'elle l'écoutait elle se disait qu'elle aussi aimerait avoir quelqu'un à aimer, pouvoir se perdre dans ses sentiments...

Elle se dit qu'elle aimerait vivre ça avec James. La rousse secoua la tête et se mit une claque mentale. Elle le connaissait à peine. En fait non, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. Ses pensées allaient trop loin à son goût. Elle décida de reporter son attention sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant que son esprit ne vagabonde un peu trop. Elle se replaça donc devant son miroir et entama un léger balancement des hanche qui devint de plus en plus sensuel au fil de la chanson. Elle remua le buste et éleva ses bras en l'air, ferma les yeux et fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais dansé comme ça, elle se sentait sexy. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur ses reins et fit quelques mouvements de bassin. Elle plia les jambes, toucha le sol d'une main et remonta en roulant des hanches. Elle alla enfiler un mini short et un petit débardeur et entreprit quelques pas de danse qu'elle se rappelait puis enchaîna en improvisant.

La chanson passait en boucle depuis au moins une heure. Elle décida d'arrêter et d'aller prendre une douche.

Elle entra dans la cabine, alluma le robinet et attendit que l'eau chaude arrive. Elle se plaça sous le jet d'eau bouillante. Elle ruissela le long de son corps. Elle sortit au bout d'une demi heure et s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en laissant tourner la musique et s'endormi quelque temps plus tard. Avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer complètement dans l'inconscience elle se dit que peut être tout n'était pas perdu! Qu'il restait un brin d'espoir et qu'il suffisait juste d'y croire. Et elle continuait à espérer...

**oOo**

**Et le 2eme chapitre de fini!**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus...**

**Une tite review pour me laisser**

**vos impressions?**

**:p**

**KiSsOu**


End file.
